thaddfandomcom-20200214-history
Gettin' Trashed
Episode It opens with Thadd, leaning against a metal railing. He was standing on top of an abandoned apartment's staircase. He was dressed in his signature clothes and was messing around on his phone. The street below him was busy, cars and trucks driving through at speeds that seemed to go lightning fast. Through the blurry colors and zooming cars, a white truck drove slowly and pasted into the parking lot below him. Thadd didn't notice the truck. It was an old pickup with some sort of pizza logo on it that was scratched and unreadable. Thadd looked away from his phone, catching a glimpse of a stocky silhouette getting out of the truck. It slammed the door behind him and fled quickly. Thadd turned off his phone, tucked it in his pocket, and began to go after him. He watched the silhouette walk toward an abandoned pizza joint shop. Bingo. Thadd knew who this was. A little crook he met a week ago. It was... Thadd: Hey, Moltmess! Where did I tell you about heading over here? The silhouette stopped in his tracks and turned. It began to yell in a thick Italian accent that sounded a little crude. Moltmess: Mama mia! Why's you-a always following me! Leave me alone! Thadd: Cool it, pizza face! You'll have a nice warm jail cell where I wouldn't bother you at all! Moltmess: How's about you-a bite my dust?! Moltmess turned and staggered toward the shut-down pizza palace. Thadd: (taps on the Hydraimitrix faceplate) Oh no, you don't! For something that stocky, Moltmess was pretty agile and managed to get ahead of Thadd. Thadd scrambled through the Hydraimitrix. Thadd: Let's see here... Warhead? Overkill... Tick-Tick? Also an overkill... Gutbuster? Nah not hungry... Moltmess planted down a bag and pulled out a pizza box that had a logo reading ROBERTO'S SPICY PIZZA! Moltmess yanked the lid open, revealing 3 pizza-like objects made out of solid concrete. Moltmess: (grabs one of them) Here you-a go, purple eyes! On the house! Moltmess tossed with all his might, but Thadd was agile. He quickly ducked away from the pizza, causing it to smash to bits against a wall. Moltmess threw another, missing again. Moltmess: (grabs the last one) That's-a it! You-a making me mad! TAKE-A THIS! Moltmess threw the pizza. Thadd finally decided on Cravadyra, the Intruder-made alien made entirely out of edible food he recently unlocked. The dial shot up but right Thadd can slap, he was struck by the last concrete pizza in the face. The concrete pizza broke apart on impact, blinding Thadd. He staggered and caught his foot in a weaken part of the metal flooring. The area beneath his foot broke through, trapping his leg in a sharpened hole. Moltmess: (lets out a hearty laugh) Thank-a you! Come again! He entered the pizza palace. Only to come out a second later. Moltmess: Oh and it's-a Roberto! Stop calling me-a molt-a-mess! Moltmess closed the door and locked it. Thadd attempted to free himself, only to have the hole grow more and more. Thadd looked at the Hydraimitrix symbol, ready to hit it. Thadd gasped and looked at the Hydraimitrix symbol. The concrete pizza must've snagged the dial. It was bent out of its socket, causing a small gap to be visible. It let off crackles of purple electricity. The dial attempted to push itself down, but the bent dial won't fit in the device. Intruder gunk began to spill out of the gap. Thadd: NONONO!! Thadd suddenly collapsed through the hole as it busted through. He tumbled to the ground below him as Intruder gunk splashed on him. Thadd smashed into a opened dumpster. He began to shake violently and yell out in pain as flickers of purple light flashed out of the dumpster. SONG It opens with a garbage truck pulling up to the same ally. An overweight garbage man comes out of the truck, whistling. He grabs two of the trash cans in the dumpster Thadd fell in and throws them in the back of the truck. The man gets back in the truck and drives away. A wheezing grunt is heard inside the dumpster. An arm's silhouette reaches and grabs the side of the dumpster. A silhouette begins to pull itself out, landing on the concrete floor with a loud THUD! Grunts, groans, and wheezes are heard. The figure drags itself down the trash-filled alley way. The figure having 4 swaying arms and 4 dragging legs. The creature trips over a huge pile of trash, letting out a groan when impacting with the ground. The creature grabbed the side of an abandoned wooden dresser that has a dirty mirror on it. He drags himself up, revealing a body that made him get a head start on becoming some sort of eldritch abomination. Covered head to toe in huge piles of a green sludge coating, rotten food, dirt, broken electronics, small trash bags, various rubble, and even very small bits of dry blood. One eye was heavily bloodshot and yellow. He has two spike-like protrusions sticking out of his back with one being a trashed-up jackhammer and the one being a huge jagged fragment of shrapnel with a bit of chain hanging off it. His bones were heavily exposed. One hand, the area around his kneecaps, some rips in his forearms, stomach, area around his mouth, most of his scalp, right temple, and a bit of some sort of lizard-like muzzle. The lower-half of his rib cage was exposed with some left ribs opened outwards. Drooping down from his chin and below his jaw were some sort of growths that resembled Negative Ultimate Arcticguana. The bottom of one foot had a manhole covering stuck to it. His body appeared lizard-like with narrow black pupils, a lizard muzzle and tongue, slightly sharpened teeth, and small bone-like claws. Ripped-up shreds that remained of Thadd's shirt and the upper-half of his jeans hung to his body. monster: W-w-what the-... He started backwards. Major Events * Another Thadd 10 villain debuts, being a crazy pizza chef named Moltmess * The first Thadd 10 alien with a secondary sentient organism linked to it appears. Aliens Used * Intruder (partial) * Hsart/Scalera (debut) Trivia * Moltmess is based off an old TMNT villain known as Pizzaface * Hsart is based off the 2012 version of the TMNT villain, Muckman. Scalera being based off Joe Eyeball. * Hsart originally had only 3 arms and 3 legs but was changed to 4 arms and 4 legs to even it out. * Hsart is Trash backward. Scalera is a mix of Scale and Sclera. * As a fun fact, Hsart's bones were randomly pushed around. An example is that his new right arm has his right forearm and hand, while his original has new dark-green bones. * As another fun fact, Hsart has a tiny bit of Cravadyra's DNA. It is the reason why he has a lizard-like appearance.